Shawn Gus and Hayden of the dead
by TigerPaw2013
Summary: Does a mummy actually walk out of a museum by itself. Read this to find out. Written by: Steve Franks. * Dont like, dont read*
1. Chapter 1

Shawn ( Gus and Hayden) of the dead

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I sighed at the thought of my phone ringing at 3:30 in the morning. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D. Uncle Lass, I should have known. I picked up the phone and asked

" What do you want, Uncle Lass. It's 3:30 in the morning".

" I need you to come down to the museum. We have a case." he replied and then just hung up.

"Oh, boy" I thought. " Someone did not have there coffee this morning"

I got out of bed, changed into clean clothes, and went to my car. Then I headed to the museum.

At the museum

" A museum. 4:00 in the morning for a museum and not even the one downtown" I said while walking angrily in the hallway.

" Hey, did the paper come out yet?" asked Uncle Lass.

" I don't know. They're running another story on the Wyles death" said Jules.

" Uh. . Well, I don't know, uh, perhaps. Gosh! I hadn't even thought about that" said Uncle Lass.

" Uncle Lass, your name has been in every article that they've printed since you reopened that case" I explained with drowsiness in every word.

" Has it? Huh, I try not to read the papers to much. Very skewed. No, I was just gonna look at the classified ads. You know, I've been looking for a new Bob's Big Boy, right?" said Uncle Lass.

" I'll take note of that. Uncle Lass's Christmas present." I said while scratching down on a piece of paper.

Buzz came up to Uncle Lass and said

" I got it, Detective. The press operator from the Mirror gave me an advanced copy, uh, but there's nothing about you or Wyles in there"

" What! Impossible" Uncle Lass shouted. " I leaked about the will getting changed yesterday"

" Hey, did you say you were looking for a Big Boy. Like a full size" asked Buzz.

" Buzz, don't tell him where to find one. That's his Christmas present" I whispered to Buzz.

" Go away! Things a rag anyway" complained Uncle Lass.

" Hi, I'm Detective O'Hara" said Jules offering a girl to shake her hand.

" Sophie" the girl responded.

" Wait, you the curator" asked Lass.

" Assistant curator" responded Sophie.

" I'd like to speak to someone in charge" requested Lass.

" I am in charge" she said.

" She sounds in charge" I muttered.

" the mummy room's this way. Please follow me" asked Sophie.

" Where's the curator" asked Lass.

' He's in Egypt procuring the rest of this collection, but I assure you" said Sophie.

" Oh there's no need. He's been working all night. Can you catch us up?" asked Jules.

" yeah, this exhibit just opened yesterday. I don't know how this is possible" said Sophie.

" It's a prank or some sort of dare" said Lass.

" It's a 3,000 year old mummy that's missing officer" exclaimed Sophie.

" It's detective and it's not like it was covered in gold, I mean he wasn't a king or a prince or even a royal food taster. He was just some guy who happened to die, got himself wrapped up and way found in a pretty cracked box. He probably mummified himself" said Lass.

" he hasn't had his coffee yet" I explained.

" Has anyone found the night watchman" asked Jules.

" Oh, I'm afraid not" said Sophie.

" Night watchman, Douglas F. Hasting, 47, 3 counts of felony, burglary on his record" read Lass off a file.

" technically, burglary is a felony" said Jules.

" 2 charges dropped. don't you people run background checks" asked Lass.

" Doug was a very good employee. Who's been here 7 years and we have a complex security system" explained Sophie.

" Which was due to be overhauled last spring" I asked.

" We pushed it back. We have a very public board of directors" said Sophie.

" Good. I'd like to speak with each one of then as soon as the sun rises. Now if you forgive us. We have several high-profile cases that don't involve archaic security systems in run down buildings. O'Hara, put on a APB on the guards vehicle. Look up the word abulic and meet us back at the station" said Lass.

" just a minute. I don't know who you are Detective but this was no prank. The alarm was triggered from the inside and although our archaic security footage was limited to rotating shots of the 4 main rooms. Not a single image shows the culprit or the mummy being carried from the building" explained Sophie.

" She's right. It's all here" I said.

" the mummy disappeared in 15 seconds of less and our main feed picked up none of it. This all cracks of something lager than petty crime and not to sound to Shirley MacLaine. Screams of something potentially supernatural. This requires someone with skills beyond the normal person. I want him." said Sophie while pointing to something.

We all turned around and noticed what was on the plaque.

" no, you don't" said Uncle lass.

" yes, I do" said Sophie.

" Do you think he's still up" I asked while pulling out my phone.

The only person on that plaque that could my Uncle that terrified is the one, the only Shawn Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

" uh, oh" said Shawn looking at the plaque.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" They only put my name on here" said Shawn.

" So" asked Jules.

" So, Gus is going to have an aneurism and not the good kind. As for me, it doesn't bother me. I just wish I was on there" I said.

" Shawn, we can rehash good times later. Right now, I really need you to create some semblance of focus. Missing mummy, missing guard, old security system. Please tell our feisty little assistant curator that this was not some elaborate break in so, we can all go home" explained Lass.

" Ok, I'll try. Is that a real beaver" asked Shawn while heading to the mummy room.

IN THE MUMMY ROOM

" Shawn Spencer" introduced Shawn to Sophie.

" I know. Everyone certainly loves you down here." said Sophie.

" And I love you metaphorically. What?" asked Shawn looking at Lass. " You had your shot. Let me do what I do. Excuse me. I'll need some space. Thank you"

Once Shawn got into the mummy room, he started to walk around the room. Once Sophie got there, he started doing things to impress her. He walked past a bunch of old Egyptian artifacts while saying

" Have it. Want it. Have it. Mines bigger."

" I have problem" said Shawn.

" What is it?" asked Sophie.

" They layout of this display is horrible. Who designed this? It's ridiculous! Do you really need two of these Queen Nefertity?" he asked.

" Nefertiti" corrected Jules.

" I've heard it both ways. Huh." said Shawn.

" Well" asked Lassiter, very un-patient.

" I'm gonna have to concur with Detective Carlito Lassiteros on this one. That mummy was no stolen Miss." explained Shawn.

" Great!" exclaimed Lassy.

" I'm afraid it walked out all on it's own" said Shawn.


End file.
